фрагментация
by nanetys
Summary: Foi em 31 de Dezembro. .:Ivan centric:. .:30Cookies:.


_**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence, mas não é como se vocês ainda não soubessem D:_

**30 Cookies. Set - Inverno. Tema - Dezembro.**

* * *

**фрагментация**

-

_Foi em 31 de Dezembro._

-

_Aqui embaixo amor não era para ter sido  
Não era para ser para mim  
Tudo é vaidade debaixo do Sol  
Tudo é vaidade _

_(Flyleaf – _Missing_)_

-

A casa era cheia – tantos que ele chegava a esquecer alguns (como era mesmo o nome humano do Cazaquistão?). Mas Ivan era feliz daquele jeito. E, apenas naquela casa conhecida mundo afora como "União das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas" – ou _URSS_ ou mesmo _Ameaça Comunista_ – ele descobriu o que era paz de espírito. Lá, todas as coisas terríveis que ele já havia visto não o assombravam mais à noite, em pesadelos – seus sonhos eram sempre tranqüilos, felizes, em campos de girassóis, com todos aqueles catorze países que eram agora sua família.

Ah, sim, ele era feliz. Como haveria de não ser? Não lhe importava mais o frio, porque havia sempre o calor das outras pessoas – tantas pessoas, meu Deus! – ao seu redor. E ele não sentia mais aquela perturbação que o levava a extremos tão estranhos que os outros não entendiam. Não, agora, quando ele sorria, não era mais o sorriso de um demônio infantil; era um sorriso de alegria, um sorriso de uma criança inocente – que, no fundo, era o que Ivan realmente era. Não havia mais _General Winter_ para lhe assombrar, não havia mais dor, angústia, ódio. Só havia sua felicidade. Inverno não era mais época de tristeza, solidão e maldição – porque Dezembro era o mês do Natal (na maior parte do mundo, pelo menos), era o mês da família. Dezembro era o mês de dar a Natalia um abraço e fazê-la acreditar que tinha chances; era o mês de dar a sua irmã mais velha uma roupa que escondesse o volume de seus seios, e rir disso depois; época de atormentar Toris e depois gargalhar dizendo que era só uma brincadeira (e todos riam com ele, riam junto com ele, sem medo, isso era tão maravilhoso!).

Até que tentaram lhe roubar aquilo. O maldito – o "herói" – achando que estava fazendo algo de bom, o imprestável. _Alfred "Fuck Yeah" Jones_, como ele mesmo dizia. Não demorou muito para que Ivan o odiasse e quisesse destruí-lo, vê-lo despedaçado, vê-lo implorar por misericórdia. Isso, era exatamente isso que Ivan queria – vê-lo sofrer. Porque Alfred não entendia, Alfred nunca entenderia. Alfred não conhecia o frio, a solidão, a dor, a morte, a agonia, o medo, a tristeza, a melancolia, a miséria. Não, ele só conhecia sua terra ensolarada, seu povo feliz, o amor e a atenção de Arthur. Ele só conhecia a _felicidade_. E ele queria tirar aquilo de Ivan, mas Ivan não podia deixar. Não, ele não ia voltar a ser sozinho e ter pesadelos e sentir medo e chorar e ser infeliz.

Não era que Ivan quisesse realmente fazer algum mal a Alfred – ah, não, ele era tão divertido, já pensou se ele se juntasse a nós? –; mas ele tinha que aprender, tinha que entender. Porque se ele entendesse, ele deixaria Ivan e sua amada família em paz, não é?

Mas foi inevitável. E foi em Dezembro.

Começou, na verdade, em Novembro – mas até então era a Alemanha, que não fazia exatamente parte de sua casa. Mas, em Dezembro, chegou até eles.

Dezembro, o mês da família, foi o mês em que acabou a alegria. E, um a um, eles foram embora. Alguns pareciam apenas felizes _demais_ para quem está deixando a casa que os abrigou por tanto tempo. Outros pareciam apenas meio decepcionados pela maneira com que seu sistema falira. Outros ainda pareciam tristes, mas conformados. E outros apenas deixavam a casa sem olhar para Ivan, porque sabiam o quanto ele odiava ser olhado com _pena_ – porque eles sabiam que aquele Inverno seria duro e rigoroso, como era antes da chegada deles.

Em 31 de Dezembro, Ivan estava sozinho. No frio. _Sozinho_. E então tudo voltou – pesadelos, frio, solidão, tristeza, miséria, melancolia, insanidade, agonia, medo, _tudo_. Tudo de ruim que poderia voltar voltou – e tudo de bom partiu.

E Ivan tentou pensar que precisava ser forte, para se reerguer. Que poderia se adaptar ao mundo atual, e que tudo daria certo. Mas aquilo não preencheria o vazio deixado em seu peito.

Dezembro nunca fora tão frio.

* * *

**N/A** Porque o Ivan merece /fato supremo. E cara, como eu amei escrever com ele. Me aguardem, que eu ainda venho com uma Cold War por aí 8D

(Segundo o Google Tradutor, o título significa "Fragmentação". Se estiver errado, a culpa não é minha :x)

**_Reviews? 8D_**


End file.
